


Born Of Love

by princesscoco



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Birth, Labour, M/M, Mpreg, multiple pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesscoco/pseuds/princesscoco
Summary: This, is the best time in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction. Enjoy ^^

Changmin panted and rubbed at his swollen belly to try and ease the pain. His stomach had been hurting off and on the past two days, but today it had increased. 

 

"You wanna lay down for a while, love? see if you can get a little sleep." Yunho suggested, running his hand over the curve of Changmin's swollen middle. As much as he loves Changmin's pregnant body, he hates seeing him in pain. 

 

Changmin shook his head. "No." He said as he griped the chair. He was dealing with a contractions in the living room. "I'm streched to my limit Yunho, the babies are so big." He rubbed his hands down his belly, wincing at the small kicks and movements as the babies prepared to shift downward. 

 

"Well, there can't be much room left in there, huh.!" Yunho replied. "My sperm producing such a healthy babies." He teased as he patted softly on Changmin's huge belly.

___________

 

"..nngghh.. Fuck.." Changmin quivered with another contraction and griped Yunho's hand tight, allowing himself to make small noises of pain as his belly tightened, pushing the babies toward their exit.

 

"It's ok love, I'm here." Yunho hushed him, and rubbed Changmin's lower back gently. "Better.?" He asked.

 

"Yeah.. hmmphh.. feels so good.." He breathed, loving the feel of Yunho's hands on his skin. Changmin took his husband's hand and pressed into his very low underbelly. "They're moving down Yunho. I can feel it, they're on top of each other." Changmin winced slightly. One of the babies had shifted down slowly through his canal.

 

Yunho hummed softly, and slowly he pushed Changmin's shirt up little higher. He could see the motion on Changmin's belly, the quite movements of the children his mate bore, and Changmin's belly had shifted lower. 

 

They rested forehead against forehead as Changmin wrapped his arms around his husband's neck while Yunho's on his hips. 

 

They swayed.

 

___________________

 

Changmin heaved himself onto the bed and sat up, rubbing at his large stomach. "Oh." He gasped. He could feel the hot liquids seeping out of him. "Yunho, my-my water broke."

 

"It's alright, love." Yunho kissed his head as he kneel in front of Changmin. "Just breath babe, just breath."

 

Changmin started to tear up and Yunho cupping his face, caressing Changmin's cheekbone with his thumb and kissing his mate sweetly as the youngest felt himself relax. Face burried into his husband's neck. "Gosh,.. I wish we could have sex.. now.." No. Pregnancy sex was his absolute favourite for the past 38 weeks since the doctor confirmed that he was carrying twins.

 

Yunho laughed softly, pressing quick kisses to Changmin's huge belly. "God, you look hot with this belly."

 

_____________________

 

Grabbing onto the edge of the bed, Changmin cried out as the contraction peaked, he felt the first baby's head move-into the birth canal. "O-oh god.. Yun--..I--I'm about to.. to push.. nngggh.." He panted breathlessly, closing his eyes.

 

"Oh.. god. oh..god, it hurts Yunho." Changmin voice broke and he let out a low agonized moan as he clutched at the bedsheets. Changmin started pushing again with strangled cry, the first baby's head slowly spreading him apart. "It's coming."

 

"Another push Changmin and the head will be out." Yunho said soflty, squeezing Changmin's hand.

 

Changmin shook his head. "No, i can't,... i--i can't.. it's too big." He moaned. The more he pushed the more painful it got.

 

"Ok..ok.. we uh-we're sitting you up." Yunho said. Tried to hiding his panic voice. He looked at his mate, worried, scared, and felt bad for him. He carefully rubbed Changmin's belly; trying to calm him down.

 

Changmin was heaved into the sitting position. "Hurts.. it's hurts." He moaned, pushed hard as he could, clutching Yunho's neck for support.

 

Yunho could see the head crowning. "Oh my, Changmin!  
The head is almost out, just push a little more." He urged him, looking between Changmin's legs.

 

Changmin nodded and gasped for air before continued to push, trusted and following his husband's words. He leaned his head back on Yunho's shoulder and breathed heavily. He pushed hard again, moaning with pleasure as he did so. Suddenly, he felt a pop, and gasped. He realized he had just pushed the head out.

 

"That's good love." Yunho said excitedly. "Keep going babe, just a bit more."

 

"C-can't.. t-the baby.. too.. big.." He was struggling to push the shoulders out of him. "Please.. Yunho.. g-get it out." 

 

"sshh.." Yunho rubbed Changmin's stomach, feeling the movements. "Come on love, you can do it."

 

"h-hurts.."

 

"Breath..babe."

 

"I'm breathing"

 

"Push."

 

"I'm pushing.. i'm pushing.."

 

"Babe, listen." Yunho exclaimed. "One more big push with the next contraction, and the first baby will be here, alright. Trust me." Yunho's words were gentle yet meaningful.

 

Changmin nodded, and looked up at him.

 

"I love you." Yunho smiled.

 

"love.. you too." Changmin's tears threathing to stream down his cheeks.

 

"You ready.?" Yunho asked.

 

Changmin nodded, said nothing, taking a deep breath.

 

"Now deep breath, hold and push with the next contraction." Yunho gently took the baby's head, slowly and began maneuvering it left to right. "It'll be okay, babe." Yunho continued to comfort Changmin.

 

Changmin offered a small smile that quickly turned into a cry pain.

 

"Now babe, push." Yunho ordered.

 

"..nngggghh...." Changmin keep pushing, crying out in pain as the shoulders painfully popped out of him.

 

Finally, their first baby sliding out into Yunho's waiting arms. Yunho pulled the baby up to his chest. "Look.. babe look. It's a boy,.. oh.. oh god." He laughed, didn't care enough to wipe his tears away.

 

Changmin nodded as he caught his breath, and watched his over joyed husband look down at their first baby and couldn't help but smile. "Hand him to me." Yunho nodded. He cut the cord, wrapping the baby in a soft towel and handing him gently to Changmin. 

 

Changmin smiled down at the baby. "Hello love."

 

____________________

Changmin blew out a breath, he could feel the head bumping against his cervix as he shifted, knowing soon enough the contractions would start again and he would doing another round. "Yunho." Changmin rubbed his stomach that was half empty and feeling a contraction build up."I think.. i need to.. push soon." Changmin huffed a few breaths.

 

Yunho kissed his temple and gently caressed Changmin's belly. "You're doing so good, babe." Yunho softly murmured. He felt a shiver go through Changmin's body, knowing another contraction was starting. Yunho carefully set his and Changmin's firstborn into one of the bassinets.

 

Changmin's body tightening as it forced their second baby into his birth canal. The baby moving down easier than the first. "Oh god. It's coming fast, Yunho." Changmin started to moan in distress as the contractions started to come hard and fast once more. He felt the second baby move down ready for birth. He was so exhausted and still he had a baby to birth.

 

"sshh.. it's okay babe." Yunho rubbed his hands up and down Changmin's trembling thighs. "You're okay."

 

Changmin whimpered again as a another contraction built low in his belly.

 

"Babe, i can see the head alright. Just taking a slow, deep breaths. Okay!." Yunho exclaimed, his voice choked with emotion. Couldn't imagine the pain Changmin felt to bring his children into the world. 

 

"Yeah.. i can feel it." Changmin gasped, before he moaned in pain as another contraction tore through him."oww.. oww.. owh, god." Changmin felt the same burn from the first time and he didn't even have Yunho to told him to push because the contractions were strong enough to do the work for him. 

 

It was shortly to keep pushing when Changmin felt the pop of the head clearing his body.

 

"Oh, the next will be a lot easier, huh." Yunho said encouragingly. 

 

Changmin pushed harder, holding the underside of his stomach and cried out as all pressure from his pelvic region was suddenly gone. The baby slid out with the remaining of his fluids.

 

Yunho laughed softly and quickly caught the baby and lifted up placing it on Changmin's chest. "Babe look, it's a girl."

 

________________

 

The babies gently placed in Changmin's arms. "A boy and a girl." Yunho breathed. "They're both perfect babe. Owhh., i love you, babe. love you so much." Yunho smile and kissed Changmin's cheek.

 

"I love you too." Changmin grinned, and captured his husband's lips in a deep kiss, carefully not to disturb the babies.

 

"She looks like you. She has your nose and mouth." Yunho decided.

 

"Well, i think the little guy here has your's," Changmin pointed out. "The jaw line and the facial structure." 

 

Yunho smiled, and rest his chin on top of Changmin's head. "Now, get some rest okay. I will take care of them while you get some sleep." 

 

Changmin nodded, smiled sleepily at him a few minutes and closed his eyes.

 

"Thank you." Yunho whispered softly into Changmin's ears, looking at his twins babies sleeping and his exhausted 'wife' resting in his arms.

 

This, is the best time in his life.

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> ^_^


End file.
